


Alone

by indiantea



Series: The Dark Stones of London [2]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gothic, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, PWP, Porn With Plot, voyeurism of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiantea/pseuds/indiantea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here it is where they draw the line, even when other forces try to make choices for them. Continuation of request about Thranduil in Victorian London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

He wakes to Vanessa stirring alongside him.

It’s early morning, and light is dim. He feels half-aroused as is often in the mornings, and does not expect to find Vanessa in the same state too. But yesterday’s vision must have been truly disturbing.

She is whimpering quietly, moving not yet awake, but Thranduil feels that soon she will be overcome with desire and will think of nothing further as to find his erection and make full use of it.

It feels horridly wrong and shall be so.

She opens her eyes in a single, forceful motion and arches her back. Thranduil almost moans in despair. His body is ahead of his mind, and he has to bit his lip to combat his sudden desire to touch her reddened nipples, hard and cold. That shawl slipped some time in the night.

She turns to him and smiles. There is nothing of her in this smile, just remnants of that evil spirit.

“Take me,” she says and the next second she is on top of him.

Her breasts are just above his mouth. He kisses and grazes his teeth against her nipple before he understands what he is doing. The taste is overwhelming.

“No!”

Thranduil flips her down and pins her arms on her sides, breathing heavily.

They will not become a relieving fuck for each other. He will go mad loosing his only friend.

And she is already half-mad with her visions, he will not let her slide further.

Vanessa looks at him as she recognizes him, but that is not enough. Her lips are dry, and she is all dry and hot, her legs open wide, teasing.

Hot like a fire last night, dangerous to dip himself into, like a Necromancer.

Fragile and human and precious.

“No,” he has to lick his lips to say it. “If you wish relief, please yourself.”

“Will you be watching?”

She purrs, but her voice is unsteady.

He breathes deeply. His arousal is still there, but he hopes to keep it in check until she is done and leaves.

“Yes, if you want.”

“I do,” she says, and sucks her middle finger.

The shawl is black with red streaks. It flows between her legs like a snake. Like serpent.

Thranduil shudders at the memory. His left cheek tickles under the hiding spell, and that cools him a bit.

Vanessa puts her wet finger inside herself, moving hips up. Tip of her tongue between her teeth, breathing is ragged. She puts another finger in, and starts moving circles around her clit with her thumb.

“You still do not want to be inside me?” she asks almost innocently.

“No,” he answers truthfully. “Not when you are not yourself even a bit.”

She adds another finger, thrusting deeply, fucking herself, knees up and wide apart, like a spider. Sweat is gathering between her breasts.

“Answer me, then,” he says. It’s a distraction, but there is also a nagging feeling he may have found something.

“What?”

She moans.

“What were you doing on that field where you have found me?”

She bares her teeth.

“Looking.”

“There is nothing. A bare field, three miles from sir Malcolm’s. Do you hear me?”

“Yes,” she murmurs, panting. She is nearing her climax, fingers pushing frantically.

“What was there?”

“An old house…behind the hill. Ask Ethan… ask him.”

“Was he with you in his other shape?”

She whimpers, tossing from side to side. Her eyes become infinite, dark irises huge.

“What was in that house?”

“Mina!” she shrieks and comes still.

The spider is satisfied.

When ten minutes later she leaves, Thranduil falls with his face down in the pillows and comes without touching himself.

*** 

They meet again after breakfast, in the library. Victor is scribbling something in his notebook on the other side of the big room, totally oblivious of their presence. Vanessa approaches him quietly and lays her head on his chest. Thranduil embraces her lightly, and they look through the window at the snow falling heavily.

“I could not stand your blood sprinkled on that snow,” she says. She is in brightly coloured dress, hair pulled up with dozens of pearled pins. “And I’ve chosen you over Mina then and there.”


End file.
